fire_emblem_civ_vfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kingdom of Etruria
The Kingdom of Etruria is a four(formerly two)-pack of civilizations created by TheMH06. A fifth variant, in the works by newcomer XD Master, is poised to join the workshop. TheMH06's 4-pack requires Gods & Kings. XD Master's requires Brave New World due to its focus on Delegates. 'Strategy' 'Pent' Caution: the current analysis describes an outdated version: standby for an update. Pent’s Etruria loves the arts and, if necessary, will flex his magical muscle to prove his points. Already a Culture civ, rushing Philosophy will unlock his UB and boost his conquest capabilities. Despite the UB’s Science buff, Science is not your forte, and you should conquer whoever attempts the Space Race and slow them down while you build up for a Conquest, Culture or, depending on your religion, even Diplomatic win. 'Pent As an Opponent' 'Louise' The Lady of Violets is a Golden Age guru, scoring further Culture and Production so long as Etruria is happy. This escalates to granting Happiness and Faith when her UB comes into play, as if people weren’t happy enough with her visage alone. Her UU, you guessed it, is stronger when built in Golden Ages, and with the Weapon Triangle mod, they devastate fliers much more than the average Crossbowman. 'Louise As an Opponent' Louise shouldn’t be too hard to befriend, but the lategame should be another story as you’ll both be in an uphill climb for each other’s blue jean sales. (to be continued) 'Cecilia' Cecilia is a heavy pioneer of Science, and is in direct competition with the new Pent. Her UA mitigates a downside of specialists that is rarely touched on: Unhappiness, which will be very needed once she starts building her UB. A pseudo-Great General in the Regal Valkyrie ensures that her midgame holds strong, though she’d have to be on the aggressive side to fully capitalize on the GG acceleration. 'Cecilia As an Opponent' Though one of the good guys, do not expect her to not be as warm as the others; as a general, she is likely to put duty before ideals, so players may clash with her in the Congress if not the battlefield. (to be continued) 'Perceval' Perceval is yet another example of why early game bonuses are mighty chad. His Unique Unit and Trait may be situational and encourages him to fight, but it is his unique building that makes him quite the exciting stronk civilization. 'Perceval As an Opponent' 'Priscilla' 'Priscilla As an Opponent' 'Attributes' 'Pent' 'Louise' 'Cecilia' 'Perceval' The MH Civs Start bias: 'Priscilla' Start bias: History Etruria Etruria is one of the two largest countries in Elibe. Its capital city is Aquleia. The Kingdom of Etruria is known to have established itself as a country of artisans and is famous for the St. Elimine Church, which is based there. The Etrurian Military has three generals, similar to Bern's three Dragon Generals, who are appointed by the King. In terms of the story of FE6 and FE7, Etruria played a fairly large role in the games. In FE7, Lord Pent of Reglay and his wife Louise help guide Eliwood and Company to find the Fire Emblem and stop the Black Fang and, subsequently, Nergal. Besides Lord Pent, no other Etrurian Generals or even nobility are given significant roles in the story. In FE6, Etruria is undergoing a civil war while Bern begins its conquest of Elibe. Etruria has many more plot-significant characters this time around, ranging from the three new Etrurian Generals, Elffin/Prince Mildain, the King's thought to be dead son, and the cowardly, traitorous nobles Roartz and Acard. Though Pent and Louise are not present, seeing as Pent retired at the end of FE7, their children Klein and Clarine are playable characters, being a Sniper and Troubadour seperately. Etruria demonstrates its power within Elibe by placing the Kingdom of Ostia under its protection after suffering from temporary occupation by rebels, and by supplying troops and supplies to Roy's armies on top of their own massive numbers. It's unlikely Etruria could have won a war by themselves against Bern, but with the combined strength and resources of the Lycian Army, the two were able to slay King Zephiel and tear down the Bern Empire. Etruria, much like many of the nations in Elibe, is based off of Italian states. In particular, the Rasenna and Etruscans; The Rasenna were a civilization centered in modern-day Tuscany, which derives its name from them. They were eventually supplanted by the Roman civilization. The Roman name for the area they inhabited was Etruria, while the people was called Etruscans. -directly from TheMH06's Etruria 'Pent' Lord Pent Reglay is an Etrurian nobleman and scholar hailing from House Reglay, the greatest of the Etrurian noble houses, who served as the Mage General of Etruria 980 years after the Scouring. He served as an apprentice to the archsage Athos of the Eight Generals, and often spent long periods away from Etruria to study under him in Arcadia. He and his wife, Louise, joined forces with Eliwood, Hector and Lyn on their quest to defeat Nergal and used his noble connections to assist them in gaining passage to the Shrine of Seals. Decades later his children, Klein and Clarine, would ally with Eliwood's own son, Roy. Pent behaves rather unusually for a nobleman. For all his talents and the high esteem Etruria holds him in, he appears to consider the obligations of his bearing secondary to his scholarly pursuits. He freely admits that he and Louise are very frequently absent from Etruria for long periods of time with no warning or excuse given to the court. Even in the middle of being attacked by bandits, he tends to be unconcerned and, when talked to, act as if nothing in particular is happening around him. In the event that his attempt to learn about the Shrine of Seals failed and turned Bern against him, he was prepared to abandon everything and live on the run with Louise, even considering the idea a romantic one. He is also self-deprecating, and despite being considered the finest mage in Etruria, he believes himself to be contributing little to the effort to oppose Nergal, especially compared to Athos. Even when severely wounded, he is more worried about the safety of his friends and allies than his own safety. In terms of gameplay, Pent is easily one of the best units available in Fire Emblem 7. His combination of high base stats, A-Rank in Tomes and Staves, and surprisingly higher-stats on average than a trained mage makes Pent a must-use unit on any difficulty. Even if Pent is outclassed offensively because of growths or simply better offensive stats, Pent still has good-enough stats to chip whenever possible and almost always double opponents. Pent even outshines other magic-wielding characters you get significantly earlier in FE7; his bases ensure you don't have to worry about Erk's shaky growths, he doesn't require any kill-saving or massive training like Nino, and unlike Lucius, he is able to take hits well thanks to his base 11 Defense and 30% growth in the stat. As icing on the cake, Pent comes with an automatic A-Support with his wife, Louise, boosting Pent's already above-average defense stat. Overall, Pent is considered bar-none the best magic user in FE7 (with perhaps the exception of Athos, though Pent does have much better availability than the Archsage) for many, many good reasons. One could only imagine how well he could've done in the Lycia-Bern war 20 years later. Some time after assuming the mantle of Marquess of Reglay, Pent searched for a wife and gathered up to twenty women as possible candidates for marriage. Of these women, the one who won his hand was the then-fourteen-year-old Louise, whose pledge to use her skills with the bow to protect him earned the scorn of the other women in attendance, but won him over with her sheer honesty. The two were married soon after. Roughly three years prior to his mission with Eliwood, Pent was appointed the Mage General of Etruria, and soon after took on the then-twelve-year-old Erk as his apprentice. However, the demands of his job frequently took him away from Castle Reglay, leaving Louise to take care of Erk. Pent eventually made the acquaintance of Athos, the archsage from the Scouring, who took him on as an apprentice. Pent and Louise frequently travelled between Etruria and Nabata to both study under Athos and fulfill his duties as Mage General. During one of his visits to Nabata, Pent searched the desert to find an unidentified artifact buried in it, but after finding it he was accosted by the bandits Paul and Jasmine, who demanded he give it up. He refused and fought back against their band, with the assistance of Eliwood, Hector and Lyn, who had just arrived in Nabata themselves. After the battle, he took them to consult with Athos, the "living legend" they sought. When Athos gave the three the mission to find the Shrine of Seals, Pent and Louise volunteered to join them on this mission to Bern, with Pent being intrigued by the prospect of fighting Nergal. Around the same time that they arrived in Bern, Pent and Louise also had a diplomatic obligation during their visit: to attend the festivities surrounding the coming of age of Bern's Prince Zephiel. Being that Louise was distantly related to Zephiel through his mother, Hellene, Pent and Louise paid a visit to Hellene and consoled her over the crisis facing her. Hellene offered to listen to the group's request, on the condition that they found the missing Fire Emblem. After a visit to Bern Keep led to Eliwood and his group being attacked by a Black Fang army led by Vaida, Pent and Louise volunteered to actively fight alongside Eliwood and gave him a Heaven Seal. He and Louise continued to serve under Eliwood, Hector and Lyn for the remainder of the conflict, even blowing off a need to return to Etruria and file a report on the Shrine of Seals. By the time of the final battle, Louise had become pregnant with their first child. Athos died shortly after Nergal's defeat, and Pent chose to resign from his post as Mage General to allow himself time to focus on continuing Athos's research. Pent chose Cecilia as his successor in the role. Afterward, he and Louise largely retreated from public life in Etruria, and within a year of the battle with Nergal, Louise gave birth to their first child, Klein. 'Louise' Louise is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is the beautiful wife of Pent, Count of Reglay of Etruria. She is also the distant cousin and close friend of Queen Hellene of Bern. She is somewhat childlike in nature, but can be overprotective as well, as her supports with her adoptive son Erk prove. Louise is kind and serene. She cares deeply for those around her and believes that loving others is the greatest joy one can experience. While speaking with Hawkeye, Louise expresses great concerns over his daughter, Igrene, and urges Hawkeye to find time to visit her knowing that she must be lonely without her father. Louise shows worry for Lord Athos because he never eats and still insists that it would be healthier for him even after learning he does not require sustenance to survive. Despite being a noble, Louise insists on being treated equally by others. She politely explains to Heath that, while he is a knight who is dutybound to protect women and nobles, he should treat her as an equal to everyone else in the army and to address her as "Louise" rather than "milady". When meeting Rebecca, Louise graciously introduces herself and tells Rebecca that she does not need to address her with honorifics when speaking.NEWLINENEWLINELouise seems to lack any natural talent at singing, dancing, or playing music. This fact is mentioned both during her recruitment as well as during a conversation with Rebecca. Louise is also quite beautiful - her very help description describes her as a "lethal beauty". Rebecca describes Louise as graceful and elegant while expressing her admiration for her. Sain immediately becomes enamoured when first meeting Louise and Guy comments on her gorgeousness during their initial conversation. In addition, many fans of the game feel that Louise is remarkably attractive. Louise is also devoutly comitted to her husband and vice versa. Even when faced with the possibility of becoming renegades, both Pent and Louise believe that being together is more valueable than their ranking as nobles. Boths spouses share the same desire to protect one another and are willing to adapt to each others' needs when necessary. For a pre-promoted unit, Louise is incredibly solid. All of her base stats are sufficient at the time you recruit her, with substantial base skill, speed, and luck. Interestingly, Louise has a relatively high base resistance and resistance growth, making her an excellent mage killer if you choose to field her. Louise also starts with a base constitution of 6, meaning that she will never be weighed down by silver bows. This, on top of her excellent base speed, means that Louise should be able to consistently double attack enemies throughout the game. Additionally, Louise's growth rates are pretty solid in every category meaning that she should remain relevant as she levels. Louise also gains usage out of her automatic A-Support with Pent, increasing her viability as well as giving the already amazing Pent some more defense. Overall, Louise serves as a good substitute if the player did not bother to raise a bow unit in FE7. She performs this role well seeing as how the bow units in FE7 are generally hard to use and raise (Rebecca and Wil have pitiful bases, and Rath comes rather late, unpromoted with average bases). Though she will be outclassed should the player choose to raise a Bow unit, Louise gets the job done well and stays relatively relevant, though not as impactful as Pent is. 'Cecilia' Cecilia is the Mage General of Etruria in the era of the Disturbance of Bern, succeeding the title from Lord Pent of Reglay following his retirement. A teacher and mentor to Roy and Lilina during their studies in Ostia, she alone of the three Etrurian generals escaped from the coup d'état of the Revolutionaries and led a resistance against the traitors Roartz and Arcardo, later allying with Roy to liberate Etruria and beyond. Cecilia was born to a wealthy, aristocratic family and later was recognized as talented enough in magic to become a knight of Etruria. According to her support conversations with Douglas however, she faced great opposition and prejudice for taking on the role in her earlier days, though she persevered nonetheless. Eventually, she went to Ostia where Roy and Lilina were studying and taught them the basics in battle arts, specifically showing Roy how to wield the sword and Lilina how to cast spells, but was called away when she was recognized as a successor to the Mage General's title by her own predecessor. During the invasion of Ostia by Bern, Cecilia is first seen at the end of Chapter 8 with her troops, after responding to Roy's letter requesting help from Etruria when he is threatened by Narcian to surrender Ostia. Subsequently, she goes to the Western Isles to apologize to Roy for him being forced to accept leaving the mainland to follow Etruria's orders, and soon departs after taking Guinivere under her protection and promising Roy she would defend Lycia in his absence. Following Roy's success in dealing with the corruption in Western Isles, events take a turn for the worse in Etruria when a coup d'état breaks out and Cecilia flees from Aquleia with Guinivere, forming her own anti-coup d'état militia called the Loyalists to battle the Revolutionaries. Unfortunately, the Revolutionaries, allied with Bern as well as two of the Etrurian Generals, are too powerful and drive the Loyalists back easily, forcing them to retreat to an old castle on Misul Peninsula. Cecilia guards the castle entrance, but by the time the Lycian Alliance Army, led by Roy, can go to her aid, she ends up facing Zephiel in single combat and is defeated. Despite her grievous injuries, she survives the battle and is captured by Narcian and thrown into a jail cell with Sophia, who treats her wounds. Once Roy seizes the castle, she reunites with him and joins him in his efforts against Bern thereafter. During the war, she may strengthen her relationship with either of her students or her fellow generals; become acquainted with Saul, whose flirtations she rebuffs; or discover the survival of Prince Mildain, who she had believed to be dead. At the end of the war, she continues her career as the Mage General of Etruria, playing a major part in her country's reconstruction, and is posthumously awarded the title as the "Maiden of Etruria" for her service. If she has an A-level support with Roy however, she will marry him and become the duchess of Pherae instead. Cecilia is characterized by a calm and sensible temperament, though she is also a strong-minded individual with firm convictions. As an Etrurian general, she has strong leadership qualities and a keen mind for strategies. She is willing to follow her beliefs over her obligations unlike Perceval and Douglas; as a result, she is the only general who rebels against the coup d'état in order to free her country from Bern's control rather than prioritizing the king's personal safety alone. She can show an intimidating side when she is angered by others, as Elffin notes, though she is usually pleasant and diplomatic with most people. Cecilia greatly admires Douglas and aspires to be like him one day, and she shares a camaraderie with Perceval. She mentors Roy and Lilina by providing advice for them to be prepared for the day they inherit their respective territories. 'Perceval' Sir Perceval is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade; the Knight General and later Great General of Etruria during the Disturbance of Bern Era of Elibe. Loyal to Etruria's late Prince Myrrdin above all else, he was cowed into the service of the Revolutionaries following their coup d'etat against King Mordred, complying solely to protect the king until he was convinced to join Roy in fighting the Revolutionaries to free Etruria. After the events of Fire Emblem 6, he continues to serve as the King's loyal advisor and takes over as Great General of Etruria. over General Douglas. Considered a paragon of knighthood, Perceval is loyal to his lieges above all else; he complied with the Revolutionaries solely to guaranteed Mordred's continued survival despite his own misgivings. He holds Prince Myrrdin in particular in the highest of esteem, and in the past pledged his loyalty to Myrrdin above all else. Perceval is regarded by fellow general Douglas as the embodiment of Etruria's future, whose survival beyond Etruria's potential fall in the Disturbance of Bern is paramount. Such is his devotion to knighthood that he has trouble enjoying other aspects of life, dismissing Lalum's antics as worthless frivolity despite his gratitude for her helping Myrrdin, and expressing no interest in the food he eats according to the cooks serving Roy. In the aftermath of the coup d'etat, Perceval planned to ensure the future safety of the king through purging all but those whom he considered the most loyal to the crown from the Etrurian court. Perceval has very good base stats for his level. In Hard Mode, his bases get quite the boost, having stats Alen and Lance will not reach for a while. All of his stats will be very good, including his Resistance. Noticeably, he has some of the highest bases in HP, Strength, Skill, and Speed in the game. He also has decent growths in his already high HP and Speed stats. And to top it all off he is in one of the best classes and has an A rank in Lances and Swords and a C rank in Axes.This allows Perceval to use a large variety of weapons, and he could easily use the Durandal, Maltet, and/or Armads in a short amount of time. It is heavily recommened to recruit Perceval on Chapter 15, otherwise he will not get his Hard Mode boost. Chapter 14 is a desert chapter, so he would not be too useful there anyway. 'Priscilla' "If you find yourself injured, please find me. I'll heal you immediately." Nearly a thousand years have passed since the Scouring, a fierce war between man and dragon. Nations rise and fall as is the course of history, but one particular disturbance threatens to set the land of Elibe ablaze. Priscilla, a young princess who claims two noble houses of origin, departs from the comforts of one home on a journey to discover what remains of her first, only to stumble into something greater than she could imagine. Under the leadership of lords Eliwood and Hector, she and many others fought to protect the peace in Elibe, her mastery of healing magic being a particular boon to the party, and disaster was averted… for a time. But what if she was given administrative authority over her adoptive house for her efforts? And who will be the one to write that answer? Following the destruction of Lycia’s House Cornwell by a corrupt Ostia, a six-year-old Priscilla was adopted by Count Caerleon of Etruria and lived her life in nobility. She often thought of her older brother, Raymond, who was separated amidst their home’s collapse. She had little memory of her youth under House Cornwell due to how young she was upon adoption. About a decade passed, and as rumors began to spread about the possible survival of her brother, she was spurred into action. Count Pent of House Reglay assigned his pupil, a mage about her age by the name of Erk, as her bodyguard. They set off for Lycia, but would be faced with a roadblock. Marquess Darin of Laus learned of her and was smitten by her beauty, but no matter his appeals, she refused any notion of marriage. Enraged, the marquess leaves guards to restrain the village housing her until she conceded. Unable to stand the wait, Erk leaves in pursuit of aid to break the blockade. With no one protecting the villages, however, pirates rallied in pursuit of plunder. Fortunately for the princess and her guard, Eliwood and Hector, budding marquesses who were investigating the disappearance of Eliwood’s father, confronted and routed both the Laus guard and the raiders. Grateful and seeing an opportunity to continue the search, Priscilla joined this ragtag army on their journey. Upon hearing that Laus had attacked and seized Caelin, Eliwood rushed the search party over to aid his old friend Lyndis and her grandfather the marquess. It was within the castle’s walls that Priscilla would finally find who she was looking for. Raven, a wandering mercenary that was working for Caelin but switched allegiance to Laus, was the spitting image of her brother Raymond. He recognized her immediately, and she was moved to tears of joy, but the cold man standing in front of her had his reasons for changing his name. Though he joins his sister and the party, he had little plan to reconnect with her, instead using the opportunity to exact revenge on a certain someone among them. Priscilla remains with the Lycian nobles, healing dozens of allies and combating the Black Fang alongside them. At the end of the conflict, she returns to Etruria and to a House Caerleon that is more happy than angry to have their adoptive daughter back. (to be continued in the final version) Dawn of Man 'Pent' May St. Elimine and all of her glory bless you this day, great Magic General Pent! You are the Marquess of Reglay, among the noblest houses in all of Etruria, and Mage General of Etruria, appointed by the King of Etruria himself. Your talents as an arcane wielder of magic and brilliant scholar were rivalled by only few in Elibe, earning you high praise in the Etrurian courts. But even so, you cared little for such tedious court formality, preferring to spend your time learning from the omnipotent Archsage Athos, an honor earned by you and you alone! Unlike the other Etrurian nobles, idling about waiting for conflict to reside, you and your wife directly assisted the company of Eliwood in order to stop the threat of the Black Fang. Thanks to your guidance and arcane ability, the Black Fang was able to be stopped, saving not just your nation, but also Elibe, from potential destruction. Wise Pent, the time has come for you to ascend to the throne of the Kingdom you served. Will you lead your people the same way you led your arcane soldiers into battle? Can you lead Etruria into a new age of art and enlightment? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Louise' May the blessings of St. Elimine fall upon you this day, beautiful and noble Lady Louise! You lead the pious Kingdom of Etruria, a noble land of culture and artisans founded by the holy St. Elimine. As one of the most powerful nations in Elibe, Etruria has survived many catastrophes, including invasion from the powerful Bern Empire to quelling a Civil War that nearly tore the kingdom apart. While the other nobles of this land trembled in fear, you and your husband stepped forward to stop the tyrannical force of the Black Fang. Your talent with a bow combined with your grace and beauty made you the envy of many in the land of Elibe. Graceful Lady of Violets, the time has come for you to guide your people to a new age. Will you inspire your people to rise up and stand against those who threaten your holy kingdom? Can you usher in a new golden age of culture and enlightenment? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Cecilia' Greetings, noble Maiden of Etruria, Mage-General Cecilia! Born from a noble family, you studied since you were young to rise up in the ranks of the Etrurian Army. Blessed with a natural talent for the arcane arts, you were even able to succeed the famed Pent of Reglay! When the Disturbance of Bern arrived, you were the first to step up to the plate in your country. Alongside fellow Etrurian General, Sir Perceval, you intervened in the invasion of Lycia, saving the great city of Ostia from destruction. Even after Etruria suffered a great tragedy in the form of the Etrurian Resistance, you joined General Roy of the Lycian Alliance alongside the patriotic Etrurian army to take one final stand against the Bern Empire. With the daunting dragon empire finally crushed, you carried on your legacy as one of Etruria's finest tutors and magic users. Mage General Cecilia, you have been selected by your noble king to guide your blessed Kingdom to new greatness. Will you carry your people to new greatness? Can you bring your tactical prowess to the frontline and stand against all who oppose you? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Perceval' Your nation welcomes you to the throne of command, Sir Perceval of Etruria! From the moment you were enrolled into the Etrurian army, you were destined for greatness, eventually attaining the honorific of Knight General! When tragedy struck your proud nation in the form of a civil war, you were forced to take sides with those dastardly rebels, but never once did you harm your fellow Etrurians. After joining the Lycian Alliance in the fight to reclaim the great city of Aquelia and ending the war of Bern, you eventually achieved the title of Great General, second only to the Royal Family of Etruria themselves. Oh, patriotic knight, your nation beckons for a noble leader to carry them to glory. Can you rebuild your proud nation into something great again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? 'Priscilla' We welcome you to the world stage, lady Priscilla! You represent the Etrurian noble house of Caerleon in place of your adoptive count. But do not despair! You have travelled across the grand majority of Elibe in search of your brother Raymond, the fallen heir to Lycia's House Cornwell, and have gained so much more throughout the journey that you are a natural fit for leadership. Your exploits against the sinister Black Fang have stabilized Elibe and earned the adoration of many within the band you travelled with. By the time you returned to Etruria, the count and his wife could only weep with joy at the strong woman you have become. Radiant lady Priscilla, you are more than just a vassal. You stand in the office a champion, ready to turn a seldom-known noble house into a wondrous center of arts and unity. You will face many trials, but none your magical prowess cannot surmount! Are you up for the task, princess? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Pent' 'Louise' 'Cecilia' 'Perceval' 'Priscilla' *'Greeting Michalis': Good day, visitor. ...Lord brother, is that you?! And since when do you ride a wyvern? ...Oh. You are sir Michalis of Macedon? Forgive me. You bear a strong resemblance to my elder brother. Perhaps this is a sign of fortuitous relations between our sovereign states? *'Greeting Eliwood': Hmm, another leader? Ah, Lord Eliwood! It is good to see you again? Do you remember me? You granted me solace in your army when you invaded Laus. The battles were tough, but I was able to meet many wonderful people during the Black Fang incident. Oh? I suppose I never mentioned it. Yes, I am vassal to Count Caerleon, but he has granted me authority while he is away. If you need anything from Etruria, do not hesitate to ask. It is the least I can do to thank you. **'Defeated by Eliwood': Ergh… You’ve changed, sir Eliwood. The kindness you showed me in Laus… I only hope that… the Eliwood back then… will be leading Etruria in… my stead… **'Eliwood has an impressive economy': Your economists are most impressive! No doubt sir Merlinus’s attention to detail is doing wonders for their education! *'Greeting Dayan': Ah, a visitor! I welcome you to Etruria, noble Dayan. You should know that not all Etrurians cling to misconceptions about the Sacaean tribes. In fact, your tribe sounds familiar actually. Do you… know a swordsman named Guy by any chance?NEWLINE R-regardless, I look forward to strengthening the bonds between our nations. *'Pent has an impressive army': As expected of the Mage General who tutored sir Erk, your army is still the finest Etruria can display! *'Cecilia or Perceval have an impressive army': Your soldiers are most impressive, General (Name)! I am glad to know that Etruria’s safety is in capable hands. *'Greeting Serra': Hm? Oh, you’re that cleric girl that was in Lord Eliwood’s army! It’s been a while. Eh? Serra…topia? I must admit, it’s hard to imagine you being a leader, but it’s nice to see a familiar face on the world stage. *'Greeting Marthipan': Good day, visitor. On behalf of House Ca—aaaaah…erm, sir? …Where are your pants? I find it hard to imagine a realm where princes can dress so…provocatively. *'Greeting Lloyd, Linus or Ursula': Black Fang... I do not know by what magic brings you back to the living, but do not think me an easy target. If you value peace between Etruria and your master, you will do no harm to me or my fellow nobles. *...and more in the final version 'Music' *Peace, Pent - Your link here *Peace, Louise - Your link here *Peace, Cecilia - Your link here *Peace, Perceval - Your link here *Peace, Priscilla - Silent Ground *War, all MH versions - Your link here *War, Priscilla - Shiryu - Faraway Travels (Distant Travels remix) 'Mod Support' *Unique Cultural Influence **by Pent: "Our people are now studying the ways of ancient magic and wandering out into the desert! I fear the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." **by Louise: "Our people are now honing their archery skills over singing or dancing! I fear the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." **by Cecilia: "Our people are now studying the ways of tactical warfare and magic! I fear the rest of the world will soon succumb to the influence of your culture." **by Perceval: "Our people are now studying under St. Elimine's teachings and organizing groups of knights! I soon fear the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture." **by Priscilla: *Civ IV Traits in Civ V **Pent - Inventive, Philosophical **Louise - Creative, Philosophical **Cecilia - Inventive, Diplomatic **Perceval - Creative, Charismatic **Priscilla - Diplomatic, Mercantile *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities **Pent - Ice **Louise - Light **Cecilia - Anima **Perceval - Dark **Priscilla - Wind *Fire Emblem True Start Location - compatible maps here **Pent - **Louise - **Cecilia - **Perceval - **Priscilla - *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - All five prefer Eliminism *Weapon Triangle **Pent - **Louise - **Cecilia - The Valkyrie is a Mounted Wind Mage **Perceval - The Chevalier is a Mounted Axeman **Priscilla - The Noble Troubadour is not a combat unit and does not support this *OST **Pent - defaults to France's **Louise - defaults to France's **Cecilia - defaults to France's **Perceval - defaults to France's **Priscilla - awaiting an Elibian OST; defaults to France's 'Events and Decisions' 'Any of MH's' 'Pent' 'Louise' 'Cecilia and Perceval' 'Priscilla' None yet. XD intends to finish the basics before learning this 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as necessary. ' placeholder|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. placeholder|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. 20190107142441_1.jpg|Pent's leaderscreen with Civ IV Traits enabled 20190408195351_1.jpg|Louise's leaderscreen with Civ IV Traits enabled ' 'Trivia' *Very little is actually known about House Caerleon, its standing, or its role in Elibean society. All traits of Priscilla's civilization draw from her own experiences, as a unit, in her support conversations and endings, culminating in a what-if scenario of her having to take over her adoptive father's executive roles. 'Credits' 'MH's 4-pack' *Kaizkou_Panic for Art + creative input *XD Master for Cecilia's UA 'XD's Priscilla' *Kiang: taking a whopping 8+ hours to detail the work that goes into a civ (tutorial link) *Chrisy15: for mind you. Thanks! providing the Lua for the UA *TheMH06: creating the original Louise, which was the old template for this one before I really learned how to mod *and more upon the final version Category:Civilizations Category:Elibe Category:Civs that favor Science Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Civs that favor Great People Category:Civs with multiple variants